魔法の鏡 - 鏡の魔法
by Euclair
Summary: Itu terjadi pada suatu hari, di sebuah cermin tua. Terdapat pantulan gambar anak laki-laki. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang 'penyihir'— tertawa, senyumnya benar-benar sama seperti milikku. 「 Takdir kita mulai berputar, kehidupanku berubah 」[ Completed ]
1. Magical Mirror

_Itu terjadi pada suatu hari, di sebuah cermin tua. Terdapat pantulan gambar anak laki-laki. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang 'penyihir'— tertawa, senyumnya benar-benar sama seperti milikku._

「 _Takdir_ _kita mulai berputar, kehidupanku berubah_ 」

 **「 魔法の鏡 - 鏡の魔法 」**

「 **Magical** **Mirror x Mirror's Magic 」**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Vocaloid

\- Yamaha Corp x Crypton Future Media -

Magical Mirror (song)

\- Hitoshizuku x Yama -

.

.

.

 **Note :**

Maaf kalau gaje, songfict ini udah mainstream, ooc, typo, etc. Akhir kata, Selamat membaca!~

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **" Magical Mirror "**

 **魔法の鏡**

.

.

.

.

.

Di atas loteng— dalam sebuah ruangan kecil. Dimana tak ada satupun orang yang pernah berkunjung. Aku diam-diam memasuki ruangan tersebut— dengan kesusahan menyeret kedua kakiku.

Aku memang anak yang penyakitan. Kedua kakiku yang lumpuh ini membuatku begitu menderita. Memang, orang-orang melarangku untuk keluar dari kamar— bahkan, mereka menganggapku sebagai sumber kesialan bagi mereka. Aku bosan akan hal itu, aku ingin sesekali mencari hiburan— Aku mengimpikan sebuah kebahagiaan nantinya.

Sepasang mata biruku memperhatikan isi ruangan ini dengan cermat. Ruangan kecil ini kotor, penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba. Yah, ruangan ini memang tidak pernah dibersihkan. Ku lihat berbagai tumpukan buku-buku usang, kayu-kayu lapuk, dan _furnitur_ yang sudah cukup tua.

Berhenti— aku mendapati sebuah cermin antik besar yang berdebu. Segeralah kuambil kain— kemudian mengelap permukaannya dengan hati-hati.

Aneh— setelah dibersihkan, aku tidak mendapati pantulan bayanganku sendiri. Aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali. Menatap dengan tidak percaya— pasalnya, cermin itu memantulkan gambaran seorang pemuda yang mirip denganku, lengkap dengan rambut _blonde_ dan manik _aqua_ yang persis seperti diriku.

Aku terkejut, namun berusaha untuk meredam teriakanku— seraya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Akan tetapi, pemuda dalam cermin itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa nona. Jangan takut,"— pemuda itu mulai berbicara. Mencoba menenangkanku.

"Si.. siapa kamu?" tanyaku gugup— dengan penuh keraguan.

"Namaku Len—" jeda sejenak. "Aku adalah seorang penyihir," pemuda itu menunduk memperkenalkan dirinya dari dalam cermin.

"Penyihir?" aku bertanya sembari menaikkan alisku— tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. Pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan. Perasaan bingung kian menyelimutiku.

"Uhm.. Len? Bolehkah aku mengangapmu sebagai teman pertamaku?" seruku pelan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya kan untuk berteman dengannya?

"Tentu saja, nona," jawab sosok di hadapanku dengan senyuman ramah. Senyumku makin melebar.

"Bisakah kau memanggil namaku? Aku Rin," kali ini aku yang memperkenalkan diri padanya.

"Baiklah.. senang bertemu denganmu, Rin," tangan Len menyentuh sisi lain cermin. Aku ikut melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Rasanya hangat— seakan-akan jari-jemarinya benar-benar bersentuhan dengan milikku. Akhirnya, air mataku mulai mengalir. Tidak apakah aku menahanmu disini? Tidak apakah kita tetap seperti ini?

.

「 _Takdir_ _kita mulai berputar, kehidupanku berubah_ 」

.

xxx

"Rin, apakah kamu mau melihat sihirku?" ujar pemuda dalam cermin antik. Aku mengangguk pelan sembari mengernyitkan dahi— penasaran akan perkataannya.

"Kamu ingin sembuh kan?" tanyanya. Aku segera mengangguk mantap. Itu memanglah harapanku sekian lama ini.

"Kalau begitu berdirilah," ujar Len. Posisinya seakan mengajakku untuk berdiri. Kedua tanganku bertopang pada sisi cermin— berusaha menegakkan kedua kakiku dengan susah payah.

Tak lama, kedua kakiku dapat berdiri tegap. _Akhirnya_ _, aku bisa berdiri_. Kemudian kucoba melangkahkan kakiku perlahan-lahan— mencoba untuk berjalan. Tetesan air hangat keluar dari kelopak mataku.

"Terimakasih, Len," ruangan kecil ini dipenuhi oleh tangisan haruku.

.

「 _Penyihir itu_ _mengabulkan permintaanku_ 」

「 _Aku bisa berjalan, penyakitku akhirnya sembuh_ 」

.

xxx

Sejak pertemuanku dengannya, aku menjadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di loteng. Len selalu setia menungguku di sisi lain cermin. Kami mengobrol dan bercanda gurau tak kenal waktu, bahkan sampai larut malam.

Hari ini juga, aku mengunjunginya di loteng. Kami kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang biasa kami lakukan— berbincang kecil.

"Len, bagaimana keadaan negaramu di seberang sana?" tanyaku seakan membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Len dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Buruk," ucapku sembari menghela nafas panjang. Kulihat Len menaikkan alisnya— bertanya-tanya apa sebabnya.

"Disini, sudah lama terjadi perang. Perang ini tak kunjung berakhir bahkan sampai sekarangpun," jelasku.

"Kau tahu, yang namanya perang selalu membuat kami— para warga menderita. Tak jauh dari sini, berbagai ranjau dan bom dilemparkan. Disini tidak aman— kami tinggal dengan terancam," sorot mataku semakin meredup.

"Rin... Dengan sihirku, aku bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu," kedua tangan Len menyentuh permukaan cermin.

"Jadi, ucapkanlah permohonanmu itu padaku," pinta Len.

"Aku ingin perang segera berakhir," ku tempelkan kedua tanganku pada sisi cermin. Kami berdua berhadapan, saling memandang.

"Pergilah— lihatlah keluar. Disana sudah aman,"

.

「 _Penyihir itu mengabulkan permintaanku_ 」

「 _Perang yang sudah lama terjadi ini, akhirnya berakhir_ 」

.

xxx

Perang telah berakhir, kehidupanku mulai membaik. Suara tawa dan canda gurau kami di atas sini semakin keras. _Aku bahagia._ Tidak ada hal yang paling menyenangkan selain berdua dengan Len.

"Len, kemarin malam aku bermimpi,"

"Apa itu? Ceritakan, Rin," ujar Len seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku teringat akan ingatan masa kecilku dahulu di kehidupan sebelumnya, di sebuah kerajaan yang indah dan megah aku adalah seorang putri raja," aku mulai bercerita.

"Itu bukanlah sekadar mimpi, Len. Aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dan hal itu, membuatku rindu," ucapku terisak. Air mataku mulai menetes. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Rin," Len memanggilku memecah kesunyian. Raut wajahnya berubah, tatapannya menjadi sayu— ia khawatir denganku.

"Janganlah sedih, karena hal itu sudah menjadi kenyataan sekarang," ujar Len, lagi-lagi dengan tersenyum.

Ku pandangi sekitarku. Seketika, tempat tinggalku ini berubah menjadi _istana_. Ruangan yang kecil nan kotor ini menjadi kian luas dan megah. Hiasan emas mengkilap terpasang di sekujur dinding. Pakaianku berubah menjadi gaun cantik bak gaun menawan putri-putri dalam dongeng. Semua ini persis seperti dalam mimpiku. Dan sekarang, hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

.

「 _Penyihir itu mengabulkan permintaanku_ 」

「 _Segala hal yang aku inginkan dalam mimpiku, telah diberikan olehmu_ 」

.

xxx

Semua impianku berangsur-angsur menjadi kenyataan. Ini semua berkat sang _penyihir_ — Len. Meskipun demikian, aku merasa sedikit hampa— terasa seakan-akan aku kehilangan sesuatu.

Yaitu, apa yang ada tepat di depan cermin, _sihir_ yang hanya dirimu di seberang sana yang dapat melakukannya. Aku berharap, bahwa kita bisa tetap seperti ini selama-lamanya. Tidak butuh orang lain lagi, tidak butuh aku bertemu dengan siapa-siapa lagi, selain hanya dirimu seorang.

Malam ini, aku tidak bisa tidur. Berkali-kali aku berusaha memejamkan mataku, tetapi tidak berhasil-hasil juga. Aku kesepian, sampai-sampai tak bisa tidur. Sesegera mungkin, aku berdiri beranjak dari kasur empukku. Tak kuhiraukan kulit telapak kakiku yang menyentuh dinginnya lantai keramik. Berlari menuju loteng atas— aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Len.

"Len?" panggilku. Seperti biasa, setelah kupanggil, Len akan muncul di balik cermin.

"Maaf Rin, tapi aku harus segera pergi..." tatapannya sedih. Aku sedikit kecewa.

"Sedang sibuk di dunia sana? Baiklah, kamu akan kesini lagi kan nanti? Aku akan menunggu, kok!" aku mencoba tersenyum, lagipula Len pasti juga punya kesibukan tersendiri di dunianya sana.

"—Tidak" jawab Len cepat. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kalau besok?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dengar, Rin. Aku akan pergi untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi,"

"Ke... kenapa, Len?" ucapku tersendat-sendat.

"Kau tahu, Rin. Sebenarnya dunia kita ini berbeda, dunia yang saling berlawanan takdir. Duniaku adalah _bayanganmu._ Di satu sisi cermin ini, adalah _dunia dimana semuanya sudah disediakan—_ Di balik penderitaanmu, terdapat kebahagiaanku. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Dunia kita berlawanan _takdir_ , yang seharusnya tak boleh diseberangi,"

"Aku kesini hanya untuk mengembalikan apapun yang telah kau berikan padaku sebelumnya," ucap Len dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tolong, jangan pergi Len," pintaku seraya mengenggam erat sisi cermin— berharap bahwa sosok di dalam itu takkan bisa beranjak pergi, walau selangkahpun.

"Sihirnya akan menghilang jika aku tidak segera pergi. Jadi, aku harus segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu..."

"Jangan katakan itu. Aku mohon, tolong," ucapku dengan penuh isakan. Aku tak kuat lagi menahannya, bulir-bulir air kian jatuh dari kelopak mataku. Aku menangis lagi dihadapannya.

"Jangan menangis," jemari lembut Len di balik cermin seakan menyeka air mataku— hangat, hal itu membuatku nyaman. Aku tak ingin ini berakhir.

"Jangan pergi," lirihku pelan.

"Rin, senyuman di wajahmu. Dan juga wajahmu ketika menangis. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya sekalipun,"

"—Jadi, itu sebabnya aku mohon kepadamu. Bahkan ketika aku pergi nanti, dan tak akan pernah bisa menemuimu lagi. Tolong jangan lupakan aku," untaian senyum terpampang di wajahnya— berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Len, bahkan jika dirimu tidak punya sihir. Bahkan jika semua sihirmu padaku hilang. Aku ingin selalu bersama disisimu,"

"Jadi sekali lagi, mari kita bertemu pada suatu hari nanti di suatu tempat. Aku akan selalu membersihkan cermin ini dan senantiasa menunggumu. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu,"

" _Aku akan selalu, menunggu disini untukmu... Len... "_

 _"Sayonara, Rin..."_

Setelah kata itu terucap dari mulutnya. Sosoknya mulai meredup— menghilang seutuhnya. Cermin itu tidak lagi memantulkan gambaran seorang laki-laki yang selalu tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya. Kosong— cermin yang dulunya penuh sihir itu, kini tak lain hanyalah cermin tua biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N **

Halo~ terimakasih banyak sudah membaca fic ini :" Sebenarnya ceritanya sudah selesai, kok. Tapi kalau jadi, saya mau buat _answer_ dari sebab dan misteri tentang kenapa Len harus pergi meninggalkan Rin dari sudut pandang Len sendiri di chapter 2 nanti. Adakah yang minat?

 _Thanks,_

 _Euclair_


	2. Mirror's Magic

「 _Sebuah_ _cerita di balik sihir cermin tua sang penyihir_ 」

 _Takdir kita berbalik— Apa_ _yang harus kulakukan? Ahaha... baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan segala permohonanmu. Hari ini juga, sihir akan mengubah se_ _galanya. Karena_ _aku seoranglah, penyihir hanya untuk dirimu_.

.

.

.

 **「 魔法の鏡 - 鏡の魔法 」**

 **「 Magical Mirror x Mirror's Magic 」**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Vocaloid

\- Yamaha Corp x Crypton Future Media -

Mirror's Magic (song)

\- Hitoshizuku x Yama -

.

.

.

 **Note**

Chapter 2 update~ Maaf kalau gaje, songfict ini udah mainstream, ooc, typo, etc. Akhir kata, Selamat membaca!~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **" Mirror's Magic "**

 **鏡の魔法**

.

.

.

.

.

Di bagian tertinggi suatu menara. Dalam ruangan yang gelap dan pengap. Terasa sunyi dan sepi, hanya terdapat seorang anak laki-laki. Meringkuk. Dijauhi oleh orang-orang, ditakuti oleh semuanya—ketidakberuntungan adalah temannya.

Aku adalah pangeran semata wayang dari kerajaan yang sedang dalam kondisi terpuruk. Negara kami ini kalah dalam peperangan yang telah lama terjadi. Kerajaanku ini tengah terombang-ambing di ambang kehancuran. Aku yang bertahta sebagai pangeran inipun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa— sebab pada dasarnya, aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki kecil yang lemah, penuh kesialan, dan tidak berguna.

Hari ini, aku termenung sendirian di ruangan ini lagi. Dentuman sambaran kilat dan petir kian terdengar. Dingin, di luar hujan lebat— tengah terjadi badai.

Sesaat, mataku menangkap sesosok misterius yang diam-diam memasuki ruanganku. Seorang lelaki jangkung, lengkap dengan _mask_ dan _tuxedo_ hitamnya. Sosoknya seakan-akan menyatu dengan gelapnya malam. Sambil tersenyum misterius, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah cermin.

"Hey pangeran, kemanakah perginya segala keberuntunganmu?" sosok itu mulai berbicara. Aku menaikkan alisku— tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

"—Lihatlah cermin ini, dan kamu akan mengerti!" ia memperlihatkan padaku sebuah cermin antik yang besar.

Segera kulihat permukaan cermin itu. Cermin itu menunjukkan gambar seorang gadis manis yang seumuran denganku— dengan rambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu dan sepasang manik _aqua_ yang mirip denganku. Dia benar-benar seperti _versi_ perempuanku. Gadis itu tertawa, ia terlihat sangat bahagia— wajahnya polos, seakan-akan tak mengenal kata duka.

"Dia adalah sebab dari segala ketidakberuntunganmu. Di sisi lain cermin ini... Semuanya tebalik," ujar lelaki misterius itu.

Aku tak bisa berpikir, aku tidak mengerti. Apakah ini nyata? Dialah penyebab dari semua hal ini? Apakah benar gadis ini adalah sumber kesialanku? Aku murka— wajahku berubah muram. Kebencian segera merenggut hatiku— membutakan jiwaku. Aku mulai membenci gadis itu. Lelaki di hadapanku tersenyum. Ia mulai memutar sang _takdir_.

Mulai sekarang, pada sisi cerminmu itu, semuanya terbalik. Tetapi satu hal yang baik.

「 _Sekarang takdir berada di pihakku. Lupakanlah segalanya, sekarang telah tiba giliranku_ 」

xxx

Di bagian tertinggi dari menara itu, ruangan yang diihiasi oleh cahaya terang benderang. Penuh pujian dan sorak sorai. Dikagumi oleh orang-orang, disayangi oleh semuanya. Keberuntungan selalu berada disisinya.

 _Itulah_ _aku, pangeran yang dicintai oleh semuanya._

Suatu hari, saat cuaca cerah. Sang lelaki misterius kembali datang. Sambil tersenyum, ia memegang sebuah cermin tua.

"Hey pangeran, tahukah kamu kemana perginya semua kesialanmu itu?" pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya. _Déjà vu_ — perasaan aneh kembali menyelimutiku.

"Lihatlah cermin ini, dan kamu akan mengerti!" ia memperlihatkanku kembali cermin tua miliknya.

Berbeda dengan dahulu, cermin itu kini menunjukkan seorang gadis kecil yang bernasib malang. Terkurung di sebuah kamar yang sempit. Ia terlihat kesakitan, lemah, dan tidak berdaya— kedua kakinya lumpuh.

Senyuman kecut kian menusuk hatiku.

Apakah ini nyata? Akukah penyebabnya? Apakah sekarang aku ini sumber kesialan baginya?

Kesedihan segera merenggut hatiku— aku merasa pilu. Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan gadis itu menderita karena diriku.

「 _Pada sisi cerminmu itu, semuanya terbalik. Sekarang, keseimbangan dunia telah rusak. Karena dihancurkan oleh tangan-tangan kotorku._ 」

Masa lalu yang sempat kulupakan, namun kini kembali teringat olehku. Kejahatan dan dosa-dosa yang telah kuperbuat. Berawal dari _kebencian,_ memang hanya itulah caranya. Itu yang kuyakini. Namun, sekarang aku tengah dikelilingi rasa bimbang.

Cermin itu memang menunjukkan kita yang berlawanan. Apakah air matamu harga senyumanku? Jika canda tawaku adalah penyebab dari tangisanmu...

「 _Lalu_... _bagaimanakah caraku untuk menolongmu?_ 」

"Beritahu aku cara untuk menghapus tangisnya!" teriakku pada sosok lelaki jangkung di hadapanku.

"—Cari tahu sendiri, pangeran. Aku akan meninggalkan cermin ini bersamamu," sosok misterius itu menghilang seketika. Meninggalkan sebuah cermin antiknya di hadapanku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa ia harus pergi sekarang? Kemana perginya dia? Sial, lagipula, apa yang harus kulakukan kini?

Berpikirlah Len. Apakah yang harus segera kulakan untuk menolong gadis itu? Seketika aku tersenyum lebar. Tertawa pelan.

 _'Ahaha, benar…aku akan…'_

 _'Aku akan mengabulkan segala permohonanmu,'_

Dari sisi cerminku, aku mencoba memanggilmu. Ya.. hari ini, _sihir_ akan mengubah semuanya. Karena aku akan berperan sebagai seorang _penyihir hanya_ untuk dirimu seorang. Aku akan memberimu _sihir_ — aku akan mengabulkan segala permohonanmu. Walau kutahu, yang akan kulakukan ini hanyalah sekadar memutar _takdir_ , hanyalah sekadar mengembalikan apa yang telah kurenggut darimu.

xxx

Aku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gadis itu. Kuakui, dia memang masih polos dan lugu.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa nona. Jangan takut,"— aku mulai berbicara. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Si.. siapa kamu?" tanya gadis itu gugup— dengan penuh keraguan.

"Namaku Len—" jeda sejenak. "Aku adalah seorang penyihir," aku menunduk seraya memperkenalkan diriku sendiri.

"Penyihir?" tanyanya seraya menaikkan alisnya— tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Aku membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Gadis itu tampak kebingungan.

"Uhm.. Len? Bolehkah aku mengangapmu sebagai teman pertamaku?" gumamnya pelan.

"Tentu saja, nona," jawabku. Senyumku kian melebar. Gadis ini, sangatlah baik. Aku mulai menyukainya.

"Bisakah kau memanggil namaku? Aku Rin," kali ini dia yang memperkenalkan diri padaku.

"Baiklah.. senang bertemu denganmu, Rin,"

「 _Itu adalah pertemuan kita yang pertamakali_ 」

xxx

 _'Apakah semua permintaanmu kini telah terkabul?'_

Aku telah berhasil memutar kembali semua _takdir_ kita. Penyakitmu telah sembuh, kamu dapat kembali berjalan. Perang di negaramu telah berakhir, duniamu sekarang kembali aman. Impiannmu menjadi seorang putri rajapun, sekarang telah menjadi kenyataan.

Dengan berat hati— aku menghela nafas panjang. Ketika segalanya telah berbalik seperti semula, aku tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi. Memang, sihir habis begitu cepat. Tetapi dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku tidak ingin pergi dari sisimu.

 _'Karena sihir akan segera berakhir, jadi— '_

Aku segera menggenggam tangan kecilmu. Menyentuh jari-jemarimu dengan erat sebelum aku menghilang nantinya.

 _'Jadi, kini saatnya kita berpisah,"_ aku tersenyum sedih. Melihat tangisan dan wajah sedihnya membuatku merasa terpukul.

 _'Rin, janganlah engkau menangis... Teruslah tersenyum,'_

 _'Jika sang takdir mengizinkan— mari kita bertemu lagi!'_

Setelah kata perpisahan terucap dari mulutku. Sosokku mulai meredup di permukaan cermin— kini, menghilang seutuhnya. Cermin ini tidak lagi menunjukkan seorang gadis manis yang selalu tersenyum dan dengan sabarnya menemaniku sepanjang waktu. Kosong— cermin yang dulunya penuh sihir itu, kini tak lain hanyalah cermin tua biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ The End ]**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya fic ini terselesaikan~ Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan baca~

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa review,fav/follow~ xD

 _Thanks,_

 _Euclair_


End file.
